Jacob y Renesmee, historia de amor
by Gemmahappy
Summary: No soy muy buena escribiendo los sumarios,pero bueno la historia va sobre Jacob y Renesmee la historia pasa en Forks en el instituto y en casa de los cullen y de Jake.Por favor leerla os va a gustar :D
1. El primer día en el instituto

Jacob y Renesmee

**Capitulo 1: El primer día en el instituto.**

La historia que viene a continuación es una historia hecha por mí aunque los personajes sean de Stephenie Meyer.

Un saludo.

**Nessie POV**

El despertador sonó a las 7:00 de la mañana como no me levantaba vino mi madre a verme.

Renesmee, cariño que te pasa- dijo mi madre con una voz muy dulce.

Nada mama, solo que estoy muy nerviosa por mi primer día de clase-conteste en voz bajita.

Tranquila yo también lo estuve en mi primer día pero no te quejes tu vas a tener a Jacob todo el día contigo yo no tuve a nadie-dijo mi madre un poco triste.

Es verdad viene Jake (mi novio) ya se me había olvidado-grite contenta.

Fui corriendo a ducharme y a prepararme, justo cuando me iba a vestir oí la moto de mi Jake, me asome a la ventana, llevaba puesta solo una toalla que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y le dije.

Jake, cariño aún no estoy lista espérame 5 minutos y bajo.

Te llevo esperando toda mi vida por 5 minutos más no creo que me pase nada a y por cierto con eso que llevas estas muy sexy.- dijo con una sonrisa que me volvió loca.

Cuando dijo eso sonreí como una tonta.

Pero pude escuchar un gruñido por parte de mi padre.

Me fui corriendo a mi vestidor que era 2 veces más grande que mi habitación y cogí un conjunto muy sencillo que eran unos jeans rasgados y una blusa blanca debajo de la blusa llevaba una camiseta azul turquesa de tirantes. Me mire al espejo y me encanto como me quedaba, luego fui a peinarme me deje el pelo suelto porque sé que le gusta a Jake y baje corriendo por las escaleras.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta mi padre me sorprendió.

Renesmee- dijo mi padre muy enfadado.

No te piensas despedir de tus padres- dijo en un tono más dulce.

Lo siento se me había olvidado adiós, y fui a darle un beso a los dos.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Jake apoyado en su moto con sus gafas de sol puestas y una camiseta negra ajustada y unos vaqueros de color azul claro.

Que bien le queda esa camiseta que se le nota todo, oí un gruñido por parte de mi padre se me olvido que puede leer mis pensamientos.

Hola, mi vida estas preciosa pero me gustaba más la toalla.- me dijo Jacob con una sonrisa picarona.

Yo me puse súper roja y me cogió de la cintura y empezamos a besarnos.

Nos dejamos de besar por culpa del aire (por mi estaría toda la vida besándome con él).

Me dio el casco y nos subimos y nos fuimos hacia el instituto.

Allí llegamos fuimos a secretaria donde nos darían nuestros horarios, por suerte me tocó en la misma clase que a Jake.

Sonó el timbre y nos dirigimos hacia Biología.

La profesora era alta y muy simpática.

Buenos días- nos dijo.

Buenos días profe-contesté.

Sr. Cullen y Sr. Black presentaros a los demás.

Yo me puse súper roja pero Jake me cogió la mano y me la apretó.

Te amo Ness-dijo en voz baja

Después de 2 clases súper aburridas toco el timbre y nos fuimos a la cafetería cogidos de las manos, todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando.  
>Tengo que ir a la clase de mates que se me ha olvidado el libro espérame aquí-me dijo Jake.<p>

Vale, pero no tardes le dije.

Y me dio un beso en la frente.

Justo cuando se fue un chico se me acerco.

Hola, preciosa no te había visto por aquí guapa- me dijo el chico intentándome coger de la cintura.

Es que soy nueva y **tengo novio**- remarque la palabra tengo novio para que se diera por aludido, pero no sirvió para nada me estaba intentando besar.

Por favor Jake ven ya por favor- pensé.

**Continuara…**

Es mi primer capitulo por favor dejen comentarios y si les ha gustado seguiré.

**Gracias a todos los que lo han leído**.


	2. Problemas en el instituto

**Jacob y Renesmeee**

**Capitulo 2: Problemas en el instituto.**

La historia que viene a continuación es una historia hecha por mí aunque los personajes sean de Stephenie Meyer.

_En el anterior capitulo:_

_Por favor Jake ven ya por favor- pensé._

**Nessie POV**

Pero porque no me dejas que te bese preciosa si sé que lo estas deseando- me dijo el chico intentando besarme.

Que me sueltes- grité.

¿Pero porqué? acaso no te pongo más que tu novio- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Cuando dijo eso le di una patada a sus partes bajas.

Me pegó una bofetada en toda la cara yo empecé a llorar, y cuando me iba a dar otra, de repente una mano le cogió su mano y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Jake!-grité abrazándolo.

Mi vida, lo siento yo…-me dijo casi llorando

Le calle con un beso y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude.

Te quiero mi Nessie-me dijo.

Y yo a ti mi Jake-le dije.

El chico se puso de pie y miro a Jake asustado.

Jake lo empujo contra las taquillas y no paraba de pegarle puñetazos.

Jake por favor para no vale la pena-le grité.

Haz caso a tu novia no vale la pena pegarme porque sabes que antes o después tu la dejaras un momento sola y yo estaré ahí para besarla e intentar algo más esta muy buena- le dijo el chico mirándome de arriba abajo.

Jake le dio una patada en sus partes y luego un puñetazo.

Como vuelvas a mirarle, como vuelvas a tocarle o como te atrevas a pensar en ella te mato- le dijo Jake con la mano llega de sangre.

Cogió su mochila, me cogió de la cintura y salimos del instituto.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que me subiera a la moto. Yo solo asentí, me puse el casco y me subí por el camino ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra.

Llegamos a mi casa y mis padres estaban en la puerta con cara de preocupados.

¿Como sabían lo que había pasado?- pensé

**Continuara…**

Por favor dejar comentarios quiero saber si os ha gustado la historia.

Gracias por leerla. (:


End file.
